


Spilled Milk

by UP2L8



Series: Multifandom Hentai Contest Entries [3]
Category: Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/pseuds/UP2L8
Summary: Faster than a speeding bullet . . .
Series: Multifandom Hentai Contest Entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406264
Kudos: 1





	Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I'll apologize in advance.

Jonathan Kent set his hammer down on the new patch of shingles and carefully rose from his knees to stand on the gently sloping roof. His hands kneaded the muscles of his lower back, working out the knots he’d earned from crouching over his task. Looking up, he scanned the familiar horizon, the low rolling hills, the checkerboard of verdant spring fields, and wondered how city folk could stand a view limited to a scant few yards. He’d spent all of his adult life here on this little farm outside Smallville, and that was just fine. He liked it here. It was quiet and peaceful; it was the life he and Martha had chosen for themselves.

Clark would make different choices. From the beginning it had been clear that a quiet country lifestyle would not be the youngster’s lot. He was destined for a far more extraordinary life journey than that of a simple farmer. Because Clark himself was extraordinary.

Jon remembered the day the boy had come into their lives like it was yesterday. The strange spacecraft streaking out of the sky to crash near the road. Discovering the wailing infant unharmed inside the crumpled capsule. Taking him in. Naming him Clark, for Martha’s beloved older brother, tragically lost to war. After years of trying for a child of their own with no success, it had seemed an act of providence to have one literally drop out of the sky, almost at their feet.

Of course it hadn’t been easy, especially when the boy’s inherent talents came to light. The Kents loved the boy dearly, but they’d certainly had their hands full raising their superbaby. It had been quite an ordeal to teach Clark to control his powers. The small but frighteningly powerful tot had often acted on childish impulse, as all small children are inclined to do. The problem was that an average small child’s impulses didn’t generally include jaunts into outer space. The average small child wasn’t able to bench press a tractor or chase curiously after high flying airplanes either. Clark had been far from average, and it had taken patient guidance, heroic effort, and a great deal of luck to keep the child out of mischief and his uniqueness a secret.

But as their adopted son grew, Jon and Martha did their best to help him master his talents. They also attempted to foster a belief that his powers would best be used for the benefit of others rather than for his own self-centered desires. And it appeared that the boy had taken their counsel to heart. Despite his superior abilities, Clark continued to be a kind, considerate, well adjusted young man, untainted by prideful arrogance.

And now Clark was a teenager. A teenager his adoptive parents were very proud of, but an adolescent hormonal stewpot nevertheless. The time had come for this father to speak with his son, man to man.

Jon didn’t look forward to having The Talk with his boy. It wouldn’t be easy, because it would include hard, disheartening advice. Perhaps in the end it wouldn’t really matter. Perhaps Clark’s species was just too different to be sexually attracted to someone of this world. Perhaps human women lacked the proper pheromones to trigger a primal response in the boy from Krypton. Perhaps that was why Clark had as yet shown no interest in the Lang girl beyond simple friendship, despite her bold advances. Either way, it saddened Jon to know that his son would be forced to a life of celibacy, never free to consummate a loving relationship. No woman – or man for that matter - could possibly survive it.

Jon surveyed the newly patched roof and sighed resignedly. When it had recently started to leak, he had gone into the attic to see what was the matter, only to discover a puzzling scatter of tiny holes grouped in small clusters through the ceiling of Clark’s room and the roof above. It had taken Jon a few moments to realize what the cause must be, and then to understand what it ultimately meant for Clark. Surely the youngster must have realized it too, sweat cooling, breath calming, in the quite of his bedroom afterward, noting with dismay the destructive result of his orgasmic release.

The Kents had learned over the years that closely paired with the advantages, there were major disadvantages to being faster than a speeding bullet and more powerful than a locomotive. The evidence of Clark’s sexual awakening, dotted across the roof of the Kent family home like miniature shotgun blast patterns through the shingles, was just one more heartbreaking example.


End file.
